Familiar Guardian
by random-yaoi-lover
Summary: sequel to Familiar
1. Chapter 1

Valaina rode on, barely trying to elude the orcs. They were dumb creatures, really. It didn't take much to confuse them into thinking she was a tree. A simple nature spell was all it took. A cheap one, too. As she kicked her horse, causing him to run faster, she noticed the sparse woods coming to an end.

A clearing, filled with short grass and weeds stood before her. It may have been 12 feet in diameter. _I guess this is as good a place as I'm gonna find_ Valaina thought to herself, dismounting.

After countless minutes doing little tasks such as finding water and tying her horse down, Valaina opened her book.

"Dissara siga" she mumbled. That should hide her from anything looking for trouble.

It was sundown before Valaina finished setting up her camp. Having a book filled with spells from cleaning dishes to imploding a creature's brain just didn't quite have the right spell for a self-erecting campsite. Too bad. It would have been nice. But who would want to be that lazy? Certainly not Valaina!

_Yea right. _she thought to herself, _If only I could read all of the spells in that book. I would just love not having to lift another finger!_

Valaina's book was pretty big. There had to be nearly a thousand pages filling up the space between the two covers. For some reason, she couldn't interpret the language from a certain point on. She figured, as she got better at her magic, the spells would show up. Valaina could read about 30 pages. More than 75 spells. The bad thing is, she doesn't know what the spell will do until she uses it.

_I wonder when I will get the next spell,_ she thought. As the night consumed her mind, she thought she saw a strange shape creeping close to her campsite. It glared, red eyes shining in the shadows. She heard low guttural growls.

Valaina was asleep before she could react.

Valaina jerked to consciousness after what seemed like only seconds of sleep. Her mind was in a panic. What was that thing she saw last night? Where is it now? What did it do??

Daylight flooded the clearing as she looked around. Nothing seemed out of place… Except her horse was gone.

"No!" Valaina growled. "My horse!"

"Your horse is fine" a low, smooth voice came from behind. Valaina whipped around. Yep, there was her steed, standing next to a boy of 18. He was wearing white robes, embroidered in silver. His black hair made his dully glowing eyes stand out as he stood there smiling. Almost laughing

"You!" she exclaimed. "It's about time you got here." She scoffed and crossed her arms, "So what kept you Zash? Lose your chew toy?" At that, they both burst out laughing. He walked her horse to the post that was set up the day before.

"Actually I only came to tell you something" he said. He noticed Val's face drop. "Oh, come on Val don't look at me like that." Zash put on a goofy grin, "it's halfway to good news!"

"Okay, shoot."

Zash paused, trying to articulate in simple words the message he had for her. He took Valaina's arm and pulled her to a sitting position.

"I have a message for you. It's pretty important."

"Who from?"

"The… guardian…of the eastern Nebula." Zash blushed a little at how ridiculous he sounded. Guardian of the Easten Nebula? C'mon! That's such a lame name. "His name is Svante." Valaina nodded.

"He is growing old and weak. If he doesn't pass his energy on, the eastern half of the universe will cease to exist—"

"Wait. What?" Valaina tried to stand but Zash pulled her back down, "So if this old guy dies before his…power? Energy? Is passed on?"

"Right."

"And if that happens then the Universe is gonna blow up?"

"Well not exactly. If Svante dies, every planet, sun, and rock in HALF the universe will freeze over and everything will, basically, die." Zash looked at Valaina. She was laughing? "You think that's funny?"

"No! haha no I just don't see what any of this has to do with me!"

"If you let me finish," Zash growled, "He's holding a contest. A team of 3 beings of each species is chosen to participate. The contest is a race of some sorts—I don't know exactly yet—and…I believe anything goes. Winner gets it all. His power and control of half the universe."

"Kay."

If Zash hadn't known Valaina for years, he might have been shocked. "You're so calm about this because why?"

"Well, the way I see it, I either die, not get first, or take control over a couple million galaxies. Those odds seem pretty good to me." She wore a giant grin.

"And if you die? Where does that leave me?" Zash yelled. Valaina stared him down. He wondered what she was thinking.

Valaina shrugged, "Beats me." She laughed and stood up. "So when is this thing?"

"Hmm…" Zash stared at the sun, high in the sky, "If I remember right… I was told everyone was to be at Centre Nebulua by dusk."

Valaina screeched. "DUSK!? THAT'S NOT EVEN HALF A DAY FROM NOW!!" Zash fell backwards. "SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER? I DON'T KNOW A THIRD OF THE BOOK! I'M NOT READY!"

"Not so calm now are you?" Zash got up. His eyes glowed bright crimson and he held out his hand. In a blinding flash of light, a glass ball with a pink mist inside was in his hand. "Here. It will teleport you to the Centre." Valaina took the sphere from him. "It'll only work with a clear view of the sky. I recommend Starc's Hill. Go to the top, and just throw it on the ground. Anything within ten feet in diameter around you will be teleported too." Zash closed his eyes. In a beautifully disgusting display, he turned into his wolf-form. The wolf turned to her. "Be careful."

"I _gasp_ hate _gasp_ THIS!" Valaina panted as she crawled up the hill. "This is _gasp_ ridiculous. I'm way too _gasp_ outta shape to be doing _gasp_ this!" She reached the top and plopped down on her back. After catching her breath, she stood up and pulled the globe out of her pocket.

"Okay. So, Zash, just throw this on the ground?" Valaina eyed the ball. She checked her inventory, not wanting to leave anything behind. _This is a one-way trip_ she thought, though Valaina had all she needed, her spell book. "Alright, I can do this." She closed her eyes, and threw the sphere on the ground.

When it shattered, Valaina felt her feet leave the ground. Pressure increased and it was hard to breathe. [A/N It feels like riding one of those crappy carnival rides that goes upside down real slowly. The blood was rushing to her head and her teeth were grinding together. It took all of 7 seconds to finally fall on hard floor.

"Ow… oh… That… was so not cool." Valaina stood up, rubbing her temples. She looked around. "Oh… my… gosh.."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the biggest hallway Valaina had ever seen. A dark blood red carpet stretched from her feet, at least a hundred feet, to double doors at the end of the hall. Arched windows lined the wall, light flooding the dark channel. Small, unlit candlesticks lined the walls opposite the windows.

Valaina started down the hallway, thinking. Thinking fast. She didn't know where she was going! What would she do at the end of the hall? What if there were more halls?! _I need to stop that _she thought. _I worry way too much._

She actually didn't need to worry. Through the hall's double doors was a small room. There was a small chandelier, dark umber colored walls, and two other girls. Valaina reluctantly made her presence known.

A short choppy haired blonde was first to speak. "Hi! Who are you? I'm Suzy. Twelve years old I am; turning thirteen in a month. Where'd you come from anyway and do you know what's going on—"

"Suzanne please!" the other girl said. "The poor thing hasn't been here for two seconds." She turned to Valaina and smiled, "Hi. I'm Raye."

The whole thing hit Valaina like a truck. She was confused, bombarded with questions, and tired. Really tired. Hungry too… But all the same, she put on a smile. "I'm Valaina. I came from Earth and I don't know much about what's going on. Only what my familiar told me—

"O-m-g no WAY!" Suzy squeaked, "we're witches too, yep, I guess then you're our third mate!" Raye just stood there staring blankly and twirling her flat black and blue hair. "I'm a water witch. Yep. A water sprite! Raye here is a pyro witch."

"Thanks Suzy. I might as well be mute." Raye half laughed. "Like motor mouth said, I do magic using fire. What's your domain?"

"Um," Valaina was embarrassed, "I use a book."

"A book?"

"So you're just a spell caster?"

"Yea I guess." Valaina gave a weak smile. She felt so much less powerful, needing to read her spell when these two just willed their powers "on." It was worse not even knowing all of it.

In mid thought a booming voice sounded out of nowhere. "CONTESTANTS. IN A FEW MOMENTS A DOOR WILL APPEAR. ON THE OTHER SIDE IS THE BEGINNING OR END OF THE REST OF YOUR LIVES. GO THROUGH THE DOOR AND YOU WILL EITHER SUFFOCATE AND BURN FROM THE INSIDE OUT OR PROCEDE TO THE GREAT HALL." The three looked nervously at each other. "IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO TAKE THE RISK THEN TURN BACK NOW."

The room was silent as a wave of nervousness swept over the trio. Then, an eight foot door sprung out of the far wall. It was transparent, and glowing. The size was intimidating. Especially to Suzy who stood no taller than five feet.

"Well," Valaina said with leadership, "If you both are ready, I'm going." She didn't wait for a reaction. She just took a breath, opened the door and hoped Suzy and Raye followed.

What lay on the other side of the door was amazing. The Great Hall wasn't so much a hall than a room. It was huge, dark, and circular. A single round platform rest in the lowest, most center area of the Hall. There were no walls. What would have been walls were series' of balconies packed with aliens and people and...things. Valaina didn't know how to describe them. What stood out most were three giant green blobs. Their skin looked like jell-o and the odor coming from them was repulsive. _Cross between a dead animal and rotten fungus_ Valaina thought. _Gross._

"VAL! C'MON!" Suzy yelled. She and Raye were heading towards an opening at the edge of the balcony. Valaina ran to them. "Wonder what happens now?"

"I think we are about to find out." Raye pointed to a miniature gadget resembling a metal rubix cube flying towards the platform. The room dimmed, and a giant hologram of a hooded figure appeared. He wore many layers of robes, but Valaina could tell how thin he was. The hood cast a dark shadow over his face, nothing but a mouth and a long grey beard. Silence fell across the vast cavern, as Svante began to speak.

"Congratulations to you all. You have passed the first of many obstacles in store. I now confess that nobody was in danger by stepping through the Door. It was a test of courage and determination," Svante's voice was low and gravely. Not exactly what our trio had first imagined. Though his age suggested differently, Svante's voice sounded 40 years younger than his appearance.

"Many of you may wonder what this gathering is for. I am growing weak, and unfit to protect your homes, therefore somebody has to take my place. In 8 days time, I will die. If no one has taken possession of the guardian energy I have, this half of the universe will expire, along with everything in it.

"Three beings of every species from every galaxy, you, will be pitted against each other in a race to determine who has the fortitude to guard this vast space. Tomorrow morning at sunrise, you will begin. Meet at the bottom of the canyon just outside this complex. First you will scale that canyon, find your way through the tundra labyrinth, descend into the forest and meet back here.

"There are no rules. You may do whatever it takes, even killing or betrayal.

"One last item of importance regarding this competition. During the race, when you overcome a terrain you will receive a small orb," Svante held out his holographic hand. Three small spheres appeared one a light misty blue, one rough and brown, the other was a deep green. "When you return here, place each orb on the designated pedestal. You will again be transported to me, where you will receive your prize."

Svante's expression changed. Though they didn't see his whole face, everyone there felt the tension he gave off lift. "On a lighter note, I expect you all are eager for food and rest." More transparent glowing doors appeared on each floor. "Through those doors are either your rooms or a feast," his expression hardened, "No harm comes to anyone before you leave the canyon floor. Any form of disobeying my order will result in immediate disqualification and, depending on the severity of your insubordination, death."

"Now go. Eat, rest, and mingle. We will resume business at sunrise." The metal orbital turned off and flew through some sort of invisible barrier. Noise started up again and everyone went through doors, conversed, and just stood in awe.

"I'm hungry!" Suzy said with a bright smile, "Let's go eat!" Raye looked to Valaina. She just shrugged and went through the nearest door.

After eating their fill, the trio separated. Raye went to their room, Suzy played with some sort of small fuzzy purple beast from some other world, and Valaina took a look at the competition.

She had to admit, she felt pretty outmatched against most of the creatures she saw. Except the mini purple fluff monsters. Valaina decided she could probably take them. She saw those big green blobs again. Their called Shivas, according to a flying brain-squid looking thing she encountered earlier.

Valaina walked around some more, trying to learn more about these things. Suddenly, she felt something run into her. Politeness kicking in, Valaina quickly turned with a smile and apologized.

"Hmph. You should be sorry little girl. If I weren't so much better than you, I would kill you on the spot." Valaina opened her eyes, and dropped her smile. The source of her bumped bum was woman, maybe mid thirties in earth years. She had short, choppy, straight, bubble gum pink hair, green eyes, and a skimpy, sluttish looking outfit. A one piece, complete with stilettos. Valaina already didn't like her very much.

"Little girl?!" Valaina growled, "I'll show you little you…you…dirty space-ho!" She moved to pounce on the woman but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm. Being pulled out of mid-pounce doesn't feel pleasant. "Hey! No! Nu-uh, let me tear her face apart!!!!" Valaina screamed as the arm held her down.

"Stop this. Are you two stupid? Weren't you listening to Svante?! NO fighting." The voice was calm, though obviously agitated. It was deep, but still had a young touch to it.

The woman laughed, "Alright pretty boy you win." She turned to Valaina, "My name is Narmolanya. Don't forget it either." Narmolanya turned on her heels and strode off.

Valaina growled and turned on the boy stopping her. He was taller than her, and had dark skin. He had short black hair and, strangely, wore clothes similar to those found on Earth. He had dark red, long sleeves and normal black jeans. Accessorizing to his outfit were black fingerless gloves and boots. Despite all that, she was drawn to his eyes. They were a bright yellow, almost glowing. She was going to yell at him, but she was stunned.

"Don't start any trouble okay?" Valaina saw fangs as this mystery man spoke. She couldn't speak. All she did was dumbly nod. "Are you… alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"He's really cute…"

"…"

"I said that out loud didn't I…"

"Yep."

"Ah…." Valaina said and started to laugh. He laughed too. "I'm Valaina. I'm a witch."

He nodded, "My name is Dante and I'm a vampire." Dante barred his fangs in a smile. A smexy one too, Valaina thought (Inside her head this time).

The two walked around, met other life forms, and talked. By the time each of them ran out of things to say, the giant room was nearly empty.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the canyon." Valaina said. She tried so hard to seem cool.

"Yes. 'Til tomorrow." If Dante had a cape, it would have swished at his turn. He was so incredibly smooth. Valaina eyes drifted down to his butt-ish area as he walked away. Her girly teen thoughts were interrupted as a bubbly Suzy ran over.

"O-M-G Valy I saw the whole thing. He was cute! Too bad we have to kick his bum in the race. Yep that we do. Well time to go! I'm sleepy lets go!" Suzy grabbed Valaina by her bag's strap and pulled her through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Valaina was nervous the moment she woke up. She looked at the old-styled clock. It was only two in the morning. She was wide awake, and figured that there was no way she could get back to sleep. With that in mind, Valaina got dressed in her usual purple dress, white tights and brown boots. She left her belt, book, and bag on her bed. No need for those this early, right?

Valaina tried to pass the time, but failed miserably. After an hour of trying to get back to sleep, reading spells, writing her journal, and trying to sleep again, she gave up. She walked out to the balcony, and sat on the edge. The night sky in the Centre was beautiful, yet so fake. Vast blackness was neatly dotted with tiny stars. There were 5 visible moons, each a different size. It looked as if she were in a snow globe, minus the snow.

Valaina was so entranced by the sky, she didn't notice a second person came and sat next to her. It wasn't until he barked that she took notice.

"GAH!!" she screeched, jumping back. Zash's wolf form made a sound resembling laughter, as he transformed back to human.

"That look was priceless!" Zash panted out between laughs.

"_What _are you doing here?" Valaina said, not at all calmer than she was two seconds ago.

"Just checking in."

"At THREE A.M.?"

Zash ignored the question. "When does the race start?" he asked. Sudden seriousness crossing his face.

"Um," Valaina started, "It starts at dawn. Which, by the way, I have NO idea when that is! I swear this place is so weird. It was light out at te—"

"I know you got into a fight last night Val."

"Oh come on!" she said exasperated, "I didn't do a damn thing to her! I yelled and that's all! Of course I would have decked the ho if Dante hadn't stopped—"

"Who's Dante?" Zash interrupted. Again.

"Huh? Oh, he's this vampire guy I met last night."

"A vampire?!" Zash groaned, the irritation evident in is voice, "Oh, Valaina! Do you remember _anything_ I tell you?" Valaina looked confused. Zash sighed. "Vampires are very misleading. They're the last creatures you want to ally yourself with. If you're not careful, they could turn on you," he snapped his fingers for emphasis, "like that."

"Relax Zash! Its not like we exchanged email and became best friends forever." Valaina rolled her eyes. "We hung out and talked a bit. That's all."

Zash rubbed his forehead then stared towards the sky. Valaina never noticed, but Zash was old. He showed it at times like these, when he was stressed. Familiar-ing to a witch was hard work. Zash regained his youth and turned back to Valaina.

"Okay. I'm relaxed…but still promise you won't do something stupid." Valaina laughed as she stood up and walked back into her room. "Valaina! You didn't promise! VALAINA!"

The sky had brightened, a light pink outlining the horizon. Valaina ended up letting Zash in for the remaining hour until Suzy burst through the door. Noticing Zash, she bombarded them both with questions. Sometime in that big mess, Raye had crept in. Satisfied, everyone loaded up and headed for the canyon.

It was amazing, how everyone fit in the crevice between the canyon and the mansion. Zash was his wolfy self again, at least on the outside. According to Valaina, he was just as bossy a wolf as he was a human. She stopped once, to look for a certain familiar face, and Zash bit the hem of her dress, pulling her along.

"Don't have to be so pushy…" she muttered. Zash yanked harder. "Ow!"

The three stopped in the middle of the sea of creatures. The high suns and crowded base made everything hot and cramped as they all waited for the "go" signal. After a couple minutes of impatient waiting, the tiny floating cube whizzed overhead and hovered in the front. A giant "3" projected from the thing's lens. Then a "2." Then "1," and last, "GO!"

All freakin hell broke loose then. Hundreds of beings scrambled to either climb straight up, fly, jump, or hike up the side. The noise was unbearable, as battle cries were yelled, feet (or whatever else they walked with) trampled, and just plain old yelling filled the gap. Raye grabbed Valaina's arm and pulled her towards the side of the canyon. The four started to hike up.

It was hard to tell how long they climbed. The team sidled along the narrow edge (Zash had obviously turned human for this bit) when suddenly a giant bird-like creature soared too close for comfort. Music could be heard, from somewhere above. As if on cue, Narmolanya came swooping down on the back of a similar giant bird, flute to her lips.

Narmolanya laughed. "I must admit squirt I'm impressed you made it this far by only climbing." She blew into her flute, making the rider-less bird attack again. Raye held her hand out, thumb tucked in and her two middle fingers crossed. A jet of fire shot out, catching the beast on fire, and causing it to plummet downwards.

"You talk too much for my liking." Raye said, dropping to one knee, in an archer pose. A bow and arrow made of flames filled her grip. Raye took aim, and let the fiery arrow fly. Narmolanya dodged, but with a flick of Raye's hand, the arrow turned and struck her beast's wing. Narmolanya growled, played a tune and retreated.

"That was so cool Ray-Ray!" Suzy beamed. Raye smirked and turned back to the challenge at hand.

The rest of the climb was pretty uneventful, save for the few challengers that fell to their deaths. That was thanks to Suzy's water manipulation and the smooth slip-worthy rock they were climbing upon. It was uneventful, until the four couldn't go any further.

The narrow ledge had long since widened out, enough for three people to walk side-by-side. The problem was, the ledge had a ten foot gap between the witches and the rest of the path.

"Wow…" Valaina said. "Zash, I don't suppose you could jump that, could you?"

"Uh, no. No I can't." Zash said, "But you can fix this problem."

"How can she do that?" Suzy asked.

Zash said, "Valaina look in your book. There should be a spell that can create matter wherever you want."

"It seems you know more about the book than she does." Raye piped in. Valaina ignored the comment and whipped out her spell book. She looked page after page after page for it.

"Got it!" she exclaimed. Valaina turned to the gap, eyes turning from her electric blue to glowing pink, "Maat carra tu rokk" The space separating the rock filled with a pink unstable looking plasma. "Oh no!" Valaina said, coming back, "I must have screwed up the spell!"

Zash put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Well, we'll figure that out soon enough wont we?" He faced the newly filled gap, took a breath, and ran across.

Valaina's matter wasn't stable. After Zash's dash, it started to drain, as if someone had poked a hole in it.

"RUN!!" Raye yelled, and they did. Running over the pink plasma-y substance felt like running through jell-o. Their feet almost sank in with every step they took.

Finally on the other side, Zash said, "You ladies alright?" they nodded, and kept moving.

The top of the canyon was definitely not what they expected. Temperature had dropped dramatically, and there was no sign of the rocky canyon that lay below. It was windy and slippery. Valaina almost fell off the edge of the cliff when a light flashed in front of her.

"What the hell is that??" Valaina cursed as Zash caught her back.

"I believe that is the orb we need." Raye said, expressionless as ever. She reached out for the brown, rough sphere and handed it to Valaina. She put it in her bag, along side her book.

"That's one orby down! Hehe, two to go!" Suzy was ecstatic, as she always was. She was the first to trot off into the wind-chilled tundra. Zash had turned wolf, figuring his fur coat would keep him warmer than a one-piece robe could.

Only minutes after the four headed towards the tunnels, music played in the distance. The team stopped in unison. They knew what was coming.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!!" That same annoying maniacal laughter rang in everyone's ears as Narmolanya and her two teammates became visible through the flurry, along with a pack of wolves, some big reptilian creature resembling an alligator, and a few of those same giant birds. Valaina pulled out her spell book, Raye stood at the ready, Suzy became serious, and Zash…Zash just stood there.

One of the songstresses put her clarinet-looking woodwind to her lips. Music sounded and her pack charged the trio. Suzy was the first to react, manipulating the snow into a missile. Her missile soared, striking one of the wolves on its side.

Music still played. Only this time the reptile and the birds attacked. Raye jumped into motion, taking on the birds. That left Valaina alone, up against the lizard beast.

"Maat carra tu iise!" Valaina yelled. A block of ice sprang out in front of her, giving her a chance to put distance between her and the lizard.

"Zash!" she screamed. "Zash I need help!!" Valaina was on the run, the song-controlled beast not far behind. "Na, uh… Na…" It was hard to read through the blur of snow. Pages flew all directions, getting wet, and ink running.

It turned out Zash was with Suzy. Not helping, either. He was attacking her, with the other wolves, and winning.

"ZASH!!" Valaina screamed again. Her eyes were glowing in their pink hue, and her hand stretched out on its own. An undistinguishable low sound came from her voice. The reptile monster "screamed" in agony as it was ripped in half. It was alive and thrashing as Valaina ran to Suzy.

Raye was still having problems with the bird beasts, but fully aware that Zash was gone. Valaina said a spell, though she was too far away to hear it exactly. The spell shot a bolt of lightning through the last wolf, besides Zash. Raye dodged a talon, wrapped her hand in heated flames and punched the bird so hard, it cindered its chest.

The songstresses called off their attack, knowing they were beaten. Narmolanya scowled as her winged beast and Zash retreated with them. In the blink of an eye, they were gone.

The trio was in silence. They were walking through the icy tunnels with Valaina leading the way. She hadn't said a word since the fight with the songstress squad. Losing Zash so fast hit her hard.

"Valaina?"

"…"

"Valaina."

"…"

"VALAINA!"

"WHAT!?" she shrieked, turning on Suzy, outraged. "What do you want?!"

Suzy fought back tears, and kept silent. Raye spoke. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Oh…" Valaina looked at the tears running down Suzy's face and regretted her outburst. "No…I wasn't even looking where I was going." She hugged Suzy, and apologized.

"Well we're lost."

"…"

"Hold on." Valaina said, taking out her book. She then noticed how bad she was shivering. It was even colder in the labyrinth than it was on the ice plains. She thumbed through her book. She face dropped. Some of the spells had smeared from the storm. _I hope I wont need them_ she though. "Ah! Here it is…This should help us out."

"Ente los p'th ap'r!" The book closed. On the cover appeared a compass. It had N, S, E, and W, with a red arrow spinning. "We need help finding our way."

Within seconds of Valaina's request, the arrow stopped. It pointed backward. "Looks like we're heading back." The trio turned around and followed the compass, Valaina in the lead. They took many twists and turns. They had to crouch in low tunnels and slide sideways through some. Hell, Suzy had to magic her way though a melted and refrozen wall that WASN'T supposed to be there. Someone had gone this way before them.

As if answering her thought, a voice called; "Who's there?" it sounded weak, and old. The team looked at each other and followed the voice.

In a dead end sat an old man. He looked human enough. The man had a ruffled unkempt beard, which matched his shaggy grey hair. He wore a tattered old hat that looked like it was a paper boy's from the '20s. His shirt looked frozen underneath a dark grey sweater coat. What startled the three the most was that this man had no legs.

Valaina was lost for words, so Raye took the honor. "It's only us. Three girls."

Valaina snapped back, "I'm Valaina. This is Raye and Suzy." She attempted a smile, but the dried blood on the floor twisted it into a grimace.

The man stared, with tired old eyes. "Heh, I see Svante's generation is up. You must be competing for his power."

"How'd you know that?" Suzy asked. They all sat around the man, eager for a story (and a distraction from their current ordeal).

"Because," he said, "I was there when the last competition took place." The girls looked at each other, then back at the man in disbelief. The man chuckled, "I, of course wasn't on his team. I don't even think he knows I'm here…"

He went on, muttering about irrelevant nonsense, until Valaina interrupted him, "How did you get here?"

The man stopped his gibberish and said, "Oh that was such a long time ago…I was separated from my teammates and got lost. I've been here ever since."

"So what…happened?" Suzy asked hesitantly, looking at his stubby "legs."

"Oh, that. Well, I had to eat. I'm only human." Valaina almost threw up on the spot. This guy has been eating himself to stay alive all these years. "I know what you must be thinking… 'Why didn't I just look for a way out?' but there's only one right way. It's just too bad I didn't find this before I…" He pulled out a roll of parchment paper.

"A map." Raye said when he unrolled it.

"Yes dear, a map. And I'm going to give it to you ladies. Just promise that when you win you won't forget me here. I'd like to see my wife again if she's still ali—" He started a coughing fit, and dropped the map, bringing his hands to his throat.

"Valaina do something!!" Suzy screeched, "He's choking!"

"Mister!! HEY!!" Valaina screamed, jumping to his side. It was too late though. He was gone.

The girls sat there for a minute, then Valaina took charge and looked at the map. "This is where we are," she said, point to a spot, to the left, "this red line must represent the path which means," she looked for a minute then said, "Here is where we get out." Suzy and Raye looked and nodded.

Valaina stood up. _My compass worked… though in an unusual way… _she thought, _It did help us get out. _Valaina clenched the map in her hand._ I even had the chance to save this man but I was too late!_

"VAL!" Suzy said, "C'mon! We're leaving!"

"Kay!" she said. Then she said softer, "We will win gramps. I promise. Melleha!" Her eyes glowed, and the man disappeared. Being nowhere was better than in this hellish maze. Valaina turned, and with her friends, made their way out of the ice.


End file.
